nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Purity
The Rahu are those Werewolves who favor Purity. Purity Numina are gifts of Luna in her guise as the radiant Full Moon. These Numina may only be taught by Lunes during the Full Moon. Huzuruth-Ur, the Dire Wolf, was the first Rahu, and so her children the Hunters in Darkness also favor Purity. Full Moon Gifts * Clarity (*) - None: +5 to Initiative for the remainder of the scene. * Attunement (*) - Wits+Brawl+Purity: -1 per success to target's Defense vs. your attacks for the remainder of the scene. * Death Grip (**) - Strength+Brawl+Purity: Deal doubled bite damage and simultaneously initiate grapple, opponent is -1 per success to break. * Spirit Armor (**) - Stamina+Survival+Purity: +1 Armor per success; armor fades by 1 point per turn. * Luna's Fury (***) - Dexterity+Empathy+Purity: For one turn per success, may simultaneously Dodge and perform an All-Out Attack. Gifts of the Alpha * Sense Guilt (*) - Wits+Empathy+Purity: Know one past action that the target feels guilt or shame about, starting with the heaviest. * Alpha's Aura (*) - Composure+Intimidation+Purity: Each success adds +1 to your Pack's Defense for the remainder of the scene. * Taste of Flaws (**) - Wits+Empathy+Purity: Add your Rage as a bonus to all actions against the target for one turn per success. * Lordly Will (**) - Spend 1 Essence and 1 Morale when affected by any supernatural power that affects your mind or behavior to ignore it. * Alpha's Howl (***) - Presence+Intimidation+Purity vs. each target's Resolve+Rage: All non-Pack within earshot lose access to supernatural powers for one turn per net success. Gifts of Dominance * Warning Growl (*) - Presence+Intimidation+Purity vs. Composure+Rage: Push yourself Socially to add net successes to your Defense. * Luna's Dictum (*) - Presence+Intimidation+Purity vs. Composure+Rage: Push yourself Socially to issue a simple supernatural command. * Voice of Command (**) - As above, but you may issue a complex command. * Break the Defiant (**) - Presence+Intimidation+Purity vs. Composure+Rage: Target takes one point of lethal Morale damage per success, ignoring Sanity. * Tug the Soul's Strings (***) - Savvy+Persuasion+Purity vs. Resolve+Rage: Issue a simple command, even against instinct or Sanity. Gifts of Fervor * Eyes of the Dire Wolf (*) - Wits+Empathy+Purity: Know target's Harmony and Derangements. * Mother Wolf's Succor (*) - Composure+Survival+Purity: Regain one Morale per success. May use only when completely out of Morale. * Relentless Purpose (**) - none: Double All-Out Attack bonus for remainder of scene, but may not Dodge. * Passion of the Hunt (**) - Composure+Expression+Purity: May spend Morale and Health while Pushing yourself Physically for the scene. * Dire Wolf's Bite (***) - Presence+Persuasion+Purity: Target becomes incapable of fighting for one turn per success. Gifts of Scourging * Sense the Impure (*) - Wits+Medicine+Purity: Detect any diseases, infections, parasites, or poisons within target creature, food or drink. * Relentless Focus (*) - Resolve+Empathy+Purity: Push yourself Mentally to regain 1 Will per success. * Purify (**) - Logic+Medicine+Purity - Toxicity: Reduces Toxicity of a consumed poison by 1 per success. * Expel (**) - Logic+Medicine+Purity - Virulence: Reduces Virulence of an infection, disease or parasite by 1 per success. * Cast Out (***) - Presence+Intimidation+Purity vs. Resistance: Exorcises a spirit from a human or animal host, dealing 1 damage per success.